Takatora Kureshima
is the Yggdrasill Corporation Research and Development project leader and overseer. Stationed in Zawame City alongside his younger brother Mitsuzane Kureshima, Takatora aims to further Yggdrasill's plans to save humanity through what appears to be a grim plan. As the Prototype Sengoku Driver's first user, Takatora is through the use of the Melon Lockseed. As Zangetsu, Takatora dwelled within the Helheim Forest in hopes of finding a way to hasten Project Ark and deals with any unwanted Inves that find their way to Zawame City. With the Sengoku Driver data of all seven prototype users, Takatora receives the Genesis Driver, an upgraded device that uses Energy Lockseeds instead of regular Lockseeds. Takatora assumes the form of , a separate form drawing a similar appearance to the original Zangetsu. Takatora loses the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed when Ryoma initiates his coup d'etat, robbing Takatora of his leadership of the Yggdrasill Corporation and leaving him for dead inside Helheim. Afterwards, Takatora regains his original Sengoku Driver to combat his successor and younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima, who has taken up the mantle of Zangetsu Shin. The battle between the brothers results into Takatora receiving brain damage and throws him into a coma with his Prototype Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed destroyed. After his recovery, Takatora becomes the leader of the Zawame City Restoration Bureau and is able to transform into both Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin during Megahex's invasion. He was never called by his Rider name in-series, often called by most of the Armored Riders as . Character History Growing up under the Kureshima family as a first-born, Takatora was placed with a heavy burden to be successful and powerful as his father, Amagi Kureshima. Takatora also learned of Helheim's existence and started to develop the Sengoku Driver alongside Ryoma Sengoku. Though a finalized Sengoku Driver was complete, Takatora was scarred from the dangers it posed. As a result, Takatora raised his younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima in hopes that Mitsuzane would be led down a different path unaware of Helheim. Takatora is seen as the mediator of the Helheim Forest, destroying numerous Inves to protect his R&D researchers and allowing them to continue their research. Takatora clashes toe to toe against Kouta Kazuraba and reveals to him the cruelty of the world. Takatora would later defeat all of the Sengoku Driver users in a different encounter to prevent them for lurking within the Helheim Forest, accidentally destroying a Sengoku Driver in the process. Takatora learns that Mitsuzane was a Sengoku Driver user and the two forge a bond to oversee humanity's safety. Afterwards, Takatora gains the Genesis Driver, a transformation device that is stronger than the Sengoku Driver. While meeting Kouta once more in Helheim, he decides to show him the ruins left behind in Helheim and later starts to doubt himself. During this time, he faces against Kamen Rider Idun, an unknown Armored Rider who has incapacitated Sid and Yoko Minato. Takatora reunites with a childhood friend Touka Akatsuki, who was the former Kureshima housemaid. It had seemed so strange to him that Touka appeared at the same time the unknown Armored Rider started attacking. It led to Takatora deducing that it might have had something to do with his father. He visited an old Yggdrasil laboratory that once belonged to his father. It was there that he was attacked by Idun and he discovers her identity as Touka. She reveals that she is doing this as an act of revenge, where Amagi Kureshima experimented on her and on numerous other children to be potential future Yggdrasil members. Since then, she vowed to erase all traces of Kureshima blood off the face of the Earth. However, after a fierce battle with Takatora, he subdues her and leaves her with Ryoma, who finishes her off himself. In a later confrontation with Kouta, he crushes the boy's spirit when the two clash once more by revealing that Kouta killed his best friend without realizing it. Though his attempts to push Kouta away from the Helheim conspiracy fails, Takatora is later met with resistance by Kouta as he annihilates an armada of Kurokage Troopers with Dandeliners and destroys the Scalar System, a failsafe that will destroy Zawame City in the event that Inves overrun it. Takatora eventually learns the truth that Helheim does have sentient beings, prompting him to hold Project Ark in favor of saving everyone instead of one billion people. However, his new forged alliance with Kouta causes Ryoma to enact his coup d'etat, forcefully throwing Takatora off a cliff in Helheim and erasing his existence from within Yggdrasill's database. Takatora is saved by Rosyuo, the leader of the Over Lords who explains to him Helheim's goal and the Forbidden Fruit that Ryoma is seeking. However, Rosyuo does not care for humanity and kills Sid when the latter attempts to challenge the Over Lord King for the Forbidden Fruit. After Sid's death and Rosyuo's ignorance of preventing Heilheim from overtaking Earth, Takatora returns back to Zawame, learning that his younger brother, Mitsuzane Kureshima has taken the mantle of Zangetsu Shin and realizes that the way he raised Mitsuzane has made the latter nothing more than his shadow. Takatora regains his original Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed, but is ultimately defeated with his Driver and Lockseed both destroyed in a clash against his brother. Takatora is rendered brain damaged and is left in a coma where he is found by boats outside of Zawame City. A version of Takatora appears in front of Mitsuzane, being the complete opposite of Takatora, taunting his younger brother as the latter attempts to get out of his brother's "shadow". Takatora eventually awakens from his coma when Kouta heals him and resumes trying to amend for his sins alongside restoring Zawame. As a precaution, he confiscates and destroys all of the remaining mass-produced Sengoku Drivers and Lockseeds, except for one in case of emergencies. Though the last Sengoku Driver is destroyed during Kougane's attack on Zawame City, Takatora receives a Sengoku Driver from Mitsuzane, who manages to destroy Mecha Kurokages before getting it during the events of Megahex's Invasion and modifies it to have Zangetsu's appearance. Afterwards, he ends up fighting his evil former friend, Ryoma Sengoku while telling his younger brother that he will catch up with him afterwards, feeling that Ryoma's ambitions were his responsibility. He manages to defeat Ryoma and take his Genesis Driver after the professor finally dies for good, crumbling into a pile of scrap, and regains his original Melon Energy Lockseed from Mitsuzane, allowing him to become Zangetsu Shin once more. Movies and other events Kamen Rider Taisen In movie event prequel show Ressha Sentai ToQger vs. Kamen Rider Gaim, he was informed by his little brother that a multiple monster organization Badan Empire is attacking Zawame, also feels concerned why there are any data about them in Yggdrasill's record. Takatora was called by some citizen there is a giant Lion Inves attacking a city and battles a giant robot (a Ressha Gattai ToQ-Oh piloted by ToQgers), he disbelief that the Inves can grow large and battling a robot however, he wasn't aware that the giant Inves and the robot did fight in front of Yggdrasill Tower in a few minutes disappeared before Takatora turn around see nothing outside window. Upon getting an info of the unknown crack that isn't Helheim related comes out of nowhere in every Zawame territory, he would call his troop for investigation, but his younger brother, Mitsuzane will do it instead. Takatora and Mitsuzane transform to aid Kouta and Kaito against the Badan monsters. He was defeated by Kamen Rider Fifteen, turning him into an unseen Lockseed. However, he was revealed to be in the Helheim Forest, and showed up to defeat some of the monsters along with Baron and Ryugen in the climax. Afterwards, Mitsuzane reported to him that all of these events have nothing to do with the Helheim Forest. The Golden Fruit Cup Event In this world, the Inves Invasion is no longer present. This Takatora is married with a sick wife, paralleling him with Rosyuo and his queen. Takatora becomes influenced to destroy the other Riders and after learning of Sid's betrayal, slashes him off an elevator pit. He later fights Armored Rider Bravo and Baron with Takatora and Oren both dying in the fight. He is brought back to life by Kouta who shoots down Mars' horse and joins the other Riders to defeat Armored Rider Mars. Hyper Battle DVD Sometime before the Lockseed Gathering games, Takatora enters the Helheim Forest to test New Arms, comedically calling Ichigo Arms too cute for him and disregards Budou Arms as he prefers katanas instead of guns. He eventually settles to test out Mango Arms. Sacrificing his defenses and agility granted by the Melon Lockseed in favor for pure strength, Takatora finds himself wide open numerous times to Kouta's attacks and eventually is defeated when he activates a Fresh Orange Sparking on him, knocking him out in disbelief that he was defeated. Movie War Full Throttle While on the job restoring Zawame, he and his construction crew bears witness of Megahex's invansion onto Earth, and Kazuraba's valient efforts in preventing the robotic assimilator from getting his servos on Earth, only to die in a explosive manner. Megahex lands near Takatora, Kiwami Lockseed in hand, and divulges his plan to Takatora, who is helpless to even sway Megahex's opinion. Personality Though a ruthless realist, Takatora still loves his family and spoils his younger brother, and especially cares about Mitsuzane's education. He is the most experienced and most powerful Armored Rider to date. In order to teach Gaim a lesson, who entered the Forest without his permission, without knowing that he's only looking for his friend, he brutally attacks him despite Kouta having no intention to fight him to make his point - that power given by the Lockseeds and Sengoku Driver is no game, letting Kouta go after clearly being the winner. Despite his sense of realism, he can show signs of arrogance and his wealthy upbringing has mildly affected his view of the world. He sometimes refers to the other Armored Riders as "street trash" that are beneath him and not worthy of his attention, the exception being if they directly interfere with his plans. He also seems to have a bit of a temper when pressured, as seen when Kurokage provokes him while he was trying to reach his staff to rescue them from the Inves swarm. This caused him to have an angry outburst and unintentionally damage Ryoji's Sengoku Driver with a furious blow of sword slashes. As stated by him back when he first encountered Gaim, he knows the Lockseeds carry a dangerous disease, which is also seen when he tries to warn Hase not to eat the immature fruit. Under his ruthless realist personality shows that Takatora does have hidden feelings, grieving that he is only able to save about a billion of the Earth's population. More of this side is shown when he takes care of Oren after Oren takes a hit that disrupts his transformation as he falls into his arms. In addition, he finally lightens up, handshaking Kouta and thanking him for giving him an alternative means to save humanity rather than culling the world's population through Project Ark. His ruthless realist personality was in fact used under the influence of Ryoma when he realized his own friend had been using him all along prior to his betrayal. Like his former archenemy Kouta, Takatora can easily feel guilty of himself when witnessing the trouble that he faces that was all of his previous doing. Like Mitsuzane in his first betrayal against Kouta, he was also unable to defeat his own brother due to the happier times they had. Arms Like the other Armored and New Generation Riders, Kamen Rider Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's forms are called . His personal Lockseeds are styled in pure Japanese. All of Takatora's Japanese Samurai-themed Arms' helmets share the title , while his visors share the title . As Armored Rider Zangetsu, Takatora's Sengoku Driver plays Japanese horagai music and announces before every transformation. By pressing the Sengoku Driver's Cutting Blade down on the Lockseed after transforming from one to three times, he can activate one of three finishing moves based on his current Arms form: , , or . In addition to the Sengoku Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu can perform a finishing attack by inserting a Lockseed into the Drive Launch of his Musou Saber. As New Generation Rider Zangetsu Shin, Takatora's Genesis Driver announces before every transformation. By pushing the Genesis Driver's Seaboll Compressor into the Energy Lockseed after transforming from one to two times, he can activate one of two finishing moves based on his current Arms form: or . In addition to the Genesis Driver's finishing moves, Zangetsu Shin can perform a finishing attack by inserting an Energy Lockseed into the Energy Drive Bay of his Sonic Arrow. is Zangetsu's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches or when he changes Arms. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. Zangetsu is one of only a select few Armored Riders who are defaultly equipped with a Musou Saber side weapon, which is held on the left side of his Sengoku Driver with a holster. The Ride Wear that Zangetsu's Sengoku Driver has is easily identifiable through its faceplate. The Rider Indicator only identifies what Ride Wear a Sengoku Driver contains for simplicity and can be replaced with extensions such as the Genesis Core or Senyo Joint. Slaying Moon Faceplate.png|Rider Indicator (Standard) ZangetsuWatermelonFaceplate.png|Rider Indicator (Watermelon Lockseed) When Zangetsu assumes Watermelon Arms, it changes the golden parts of his Ride Wear to red. File:ZangetsuRiderWearGaiden.png|Watermelon Arms' Ride Wear - Melon= Melon Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 10.2 t. *'Kicking power': 13 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu's default muskmelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Melon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Melon Defender, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 2. In the power stats, Zangetsu dominates by hitting harder than Gridon's hardest punch and Gaim/Kurokage's fiercest kicks. In terms of agility though, he outjumps Gaim in Pine Arms by two whole meters, and is about as fast as Baron in Banana Arms. Zangetsu moves at blinding speeds in quick succession during close combat. Utility-wise, Zangetsu can also use the Melon Defender as a weapon and can be thrown as a boomerang and also use the Musou Saber at ridiculous swinging speeds with the option of also using it as a firearm weapon, countering even Armored Rider Ryugen, who specializes in gunslinging. As a result, Zangetsu is considered as the strongest Armored Rider among the original seven Sengoku Driver users as he was able to defeat five out of six Armored Riders consecutively without breaking a sweat and was able to withstand Armored Rider Kurokage's Matsubokkuri Sparking. As the strongest out of the original Sengoku Driver users, Zangetsu is even able to fight toe to toe against Zangetsu Shin, an upgraded form using the superior Genesis Driver and superior Class-S Lockseed despite the fact that not even Armored Rider Bravo could stand a chance against Gaim's Jimber Lemon Arms, a slightly weaker or equivalent to the Genesis Driver's output. Zangetsu is also able to deflect Sonic Arrow shots with relative ease where as Armored Rider Baron and Armored Rider Gaim both struggled against New Generation Rider Sigurd. Takatora retired this form's use when given the new Genesis Driver, transforming into Zangetsu Shin, but recovered his old Sengoku Driver after his Genesis Driver was taken from him. Unfortunately, he permanently lost the ability to transform into Zangetsu when his Sengoku Driver and Melon Lockseed were destroyed while fighting Mitsuzane as Zangetsu Shin. However, in Movie War Full Throttle, he received a new Sengoku Driver along with a new Genesis Driver. This Arms has at least three finishing attacks. * : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he charges the Musou Saber with melon-shaped energy before slashing the enemy. * : After Zangetsu activates his Sengoku Driver's Squash function, he throws his Melon Defender charged with maskmelon-shaped energy at the enemy before slashing them with the Musou Saber. * : Unknown, as this finisher was only revealed through the Zangetsu Lockseed and Melon Energy variation. Double Melon E Slash.png|Melon Squash: Melon Musou Zan Melou Blast.png|Melon Squash: Melou Blast Appearances: Episodes 2, 4, 9, Sengoku Movie Battle, 10-11, 27, 36, Movie War Full Throttle - Watermelon= Watermelon Arms is Zangetsu's watermelon-based armored Japanese Samurai form. Accessed through the Watermelon Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Watermelon Gatling Gun. This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden. - Other Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different Armored Rider. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Gaim Hyper Battle DVD: Fresh Orange Arms is Born!, where Takatora tests out different Arms to use in his battle against Kouta and his new Fresh Orange Arms. is Zangetsu's strawberry-based armored Japanese Ninja form. Accessed through the Ichigo Lockseed (reserved for Gaim), this form's Arms Weapon is the Ichigo Kunai, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This is the first of three Arms that Takatora tested. However, he claimed that it was too cute for him to use. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Decade Arms. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! - Budou= Budou Arms is Zangetsu's grape-based armored Chinese Soldier form. Accessed through the Budou Lockseed (reserved for Ryugen), this form's Arms Weapon is the Budou Ryuhou, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This is the second of three Arms that Takatora tested. However, he claimed that a sword is a lot easier to use than a gun. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Mango Arms. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! - Mango= Mango Arms is Zangetsu's mango-based armored European Knight form. Accessed through the Mango Lockseed (reserved for Baron), this form's Arms Weapon is the Mango Punisher, while the helmet Zangetsu wears is the with the visor. This is the third and final Arms that Takatora tested. He commented that this is a power type Arms and he will try it. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Budou Arms. In an earlier promotion, Zangetsu Shin is shown to use the Mango Lockseed in the Genesis Driver, not Zangetsu. Appearances: Fresh Orange Arms is Born! }} - Rider Arms= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. With the exception of Fourze Arms, all of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Fourze's Base States. Accessed through the Fourze Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Rocket Module, as well as a manifestation of the Drill Module for its finishing move. In this form, Zangetsu is able to perform the attack with the Rocket Module, as well as the Limit Break in combination with the aforementioned Drill Module. He was not, however, shown to activate a function on his Sengoku Driver beforehand for either finisher. The Fourze Lockseed's phrases for the Sengoku Driver functions are in the toyline. *Squash: *Au Lait: *Sparking: An apparent side effect of the Legend Rider Lockseeds is channeling the represented Rider's personality, with Takatora almost calling out before stopping himself halfway. The only Armored Rider to resist as such, likely due to his opposing personality. Zangetsu Rider Rocket Punch.jpg|Rider Rocket Punch Zangetsu Rider Rocket Drill Kick.png|Rider Rocket Drill Kick This form is exclusive to Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. - Kabuto= Kabuto Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Kabuto's Rider Form. Accessed through the Kabuto Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Kabuto Kunai Gun. - Decade= Decade Arms is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Decade's default form. Accessed through the Decade Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Ride Booker. In Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing, it is locked to a special Zangetsu Ganbarizing Card, along with Ichigo Arms. }} }} - Zangetsu Shin= is Zangetsu Shin's default form undersuit, which is briefly seen during Zangetsu Shin's transformation sequence before the Armor Part attaches. However, this form is completely vulnerable to any incoming attacks when shot at directly in the suit rather than at the Arms that is descending down on the Rider. - Melon Energy= Melon Energy Arms *'Height': 206 cm. *'Weight': 109 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 14.3 t. *'Kicking power': 18.2 t. *'Maximum jump height': 24 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 6.1 sec. is Zangetsu Shin's default Yubari King cantaloupe-based armored Japanese Samurai/Archer form, as well as the evolved form of Zangetsu. Accessed through the Melon Energy Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. This form debuts in episode 12. As expected, the evolution to Melon Energy Arms has boosted Zangetsu Shin's power, with his punching and kicking power increased exponentially. The only thing that hasn't changed, however, is the jumping height and the maximum running speed. Compared to his fellow New Generation Riders, Zangetsu Shin can throw the 2nd hardest punch and his kicks are the third strongest. His agility stats, however, are about average. Takatora lost access to this form after he was betrayed by Ryoma and the others. After that, his Genesis Driver would be used by Mitsuzane. Later, Ryoma used the kill switch to disable the Genesis Driver permanently. However, in Movie War Full Throttle, Takatora received a new Genesis Driver along with a new Sengoku Driver. This Arms has three finishing attacks. *Sonic Arrow finishers ** : After Zangetsu Shin locks the Melon Energy Lockseed into the Sonic Arrow, he fires a powerful arrow shot that when it hits a target can pierce through their body and slice it into multiple pieces before exploding. *Genesis Driver finishers ** : After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed to its maximum potential before he jumps up and hits the target with his kick. **Unnamed Rider Slash: After Zangetsu Shin activates his Genesis Driver's Squash function, he fuels all the energy from the Melon Energy Lockseed into his body, which is then converted into his Sonic Arrow before he slashes the target. MelonEnergyShoot 1.0.png|Sonic Volley (Shooting ver.) MELON ENERGY SLASH.png|Sonic Volley (Slash ver.) Zangetsu Shin Mujin Kick.png|Melon Energy Squash: Mujin Kick Appearances: Episodes 12-14, 19-20, 22-23, Kamen Rider Taisen, 27-28, Golden Fruits Cup!, Movie War Full Throttle - Other Energy Arms= These Arms involve Lockseeds that are normally used by a different New Generation Rider. None of these Arms were assumed on-screen, but can be simulated via the Arms Change toyline. is Zangetsu Shin's lemon-based armored European Knight/Archer form. Accessed through the Lemon Energy Lockseed (reserved for Duke), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. - Cherry Energy= Cherry Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's cherry-based armored European Viking/Archer form. Accessed through the Cherry Energy Lockseed (reserved for Sigurd), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. - Peach Energy= Peach Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's peach-based armored Arabian Soldier/Archer form. Accessed through the Peach Energy Lockseed (reserved for Marika), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow, while the helmet Zangetsu Shin wears is the with the visor. - Dragon Energy= Dragon Energy Arms is Zangetsu Shin's pitaya-based (specifically the Pitahaya blanca) armored European Knight/Archer form, as well as his ultimate form. Accessed through the Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed (reserved for Tyrant), this form's Arms Weapon is the Sonic Arrow. }} - Rider Arms= The are forms based on past Kamen Riders. Inexplicably, the New Generation Riders are capable of using the Legend Rider Lockseeds despite none of them being Class S Energy Lockseeds. All of these forms are exclusive to Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. However, some of these forms are also used in the norm by other Armored and New Generation Riders. is a Legend Rider Arms based on Kamen Rider Agito's Ground Form, as well as utilizing the power of Storm Form and Flame Form in the same manner as his Trinity Form. Accessed through the Agito Lockseed, this form's Arms Weapons are the Storm Halberd and Flame Saber. }} }} }} Equipment Devices *Transformation devices: **Sengoku Driver - As Zangetsu, destroyed by Zangetsu Shin II. Obtains a new one to use, given to him by Mitsuzane having recovered it from a Mecha Kurokage created by Megahex. **Genesis Driver - As Zangetsu Shin (taken by Mitsuzane to transform into Zangetsu Shin, later disabled by Professor Ryoma's self-destruct fail-safe). Obtains a new one to use, recovered from Mecha Ryoma Sengoku. *Lockseeds - Gives access to Zangetsu/Zangetsu Shin's Arms changes, depending on which lock is used *Musou Saber Holster - Carrier strap for Zangetsu's Musou Saber Weapons *Zangetsu: **Musou Saber - Zangetsu's side weapon in every single one of his forms **Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms, besides the Musou Saber: ***Melon Defender - Zangetsu Melon Arms' personal weapon ***Ichigo Kunai - Zangetsu Ichigo Arms' personal weapons ***Budou Ryuhou - Zangetsu Budou Arms' personal weapon ***Mango Punisher - Zangetsu Mango Arms' personal weapon ***Watermelon Gatling Gun - Zangetsu Watermelon Arms' personal weapon ***Rocket Module - Zangetsu Fourze Arms' personal weapon ***Kabuto Kunai Gun - Zangetsu Kabuto Arms' personal weapon ***Ride Booker - Zangetsu Decade Arms' personal weapon *Zangetsu Shin: **Arms Weapons - Weapons that come with the Arms: ***Sonic Arrow - Zangetsu Shin Melon Energy Arms' personal weapon ***Melon Defender- Temporary weapon loaned by Gaim Kiwami Arms ***Storm Halberd - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons ***Flame Saber - One of Zangetsu Shin Agito Arms' personal weapons Vehicles *Lock Vehicles - Vehicles that unfold from special Lockseeds: **Sakura Hurricane - Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin's main Rider Machine in Kamen Rider: Battride War II. List of Appearances *''Kamen Rider Gaim'' **2, 4-24, 26-29, 31, 32, 34-36, 38-39, 41-42, 45-47 *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle'' **''Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale'' *''Heisei Rider vs. Showa Rider: Kamen Rider Taisen feat. Super Sentai'' **''Ressha Sentai ToQger Vs. Kamen Rider Gaim Spring Vacation Combining Special'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim: Great Soccer Battle! Golden Fruits Cup!'' *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Drive & Gaim: Movie War Full Throttle'' *''Kamen Rider Gaim Gaiden'' Behind the Scenes Portrayal Takatora Kureshima is portrayed by , who previously portrayed in . He also had a cameo in Kamen Rider The Next. As Kamen Rider Zangetsu (Shin), his suit actor is , who was previously the suit actor for Kamen Rider Beast, Phoenix and White Wizard in Kamen Rider Wizard.Uchusen, Vol. 142 Notes *Gen Urobuchi, the head writer of Kamen Rider Gaim, has referred to Zangetsu as the "Ouja" of this series, possibly referring to his status as either a counterpart to the main Rider, Ouja's homicidal tendencies, or both. *As the series moves on, it is a high possibility that Zangetsu resembles Ouja in the way he is involved in battle. Ouja followed the rule of the Rider Battle by killing the other riders, while Zangetsu followed the rule of Yggdrasill to protect people's humanity and killed people who turned into Inves without hesitation. **Though, it is implied Urobuchi meant that Zangetsu being compared to Ouja is meant for the second user of Zangetsu Shin, Mitsuzane Kureshima, rather than Takatora. Mitsuzane, like Asakura, shared a sense of homicidal tendencies during their own respective series. **In the end, Takatora more resembled Hideyuki Kagawa. Both were well-intentioned extremists who were willing to kill people to do good. They even had student figures (Micchy and Satoru Tojo) who became mentally crazed and twisted their teachings in the worst way possible, even to the point of killing their mentors (Though Takatora survived). To add to this, they even have the same transformation sequence: Throwing the Advent Deck/Lockseed into the air and catching it. *Takatora having the Fourze Lockseed during the Movie War film is a sense of irony as his personality is the exact opposite of Fourze. This is why he's the only Rider not to complete his transformation counterpart's catchphrase. **Though, Zangetsu Fourze Arms has a similar appearance to Zangetsu Shin's Genetic Ride Wear. *Zangetsu Melon Arms' transformation announcement phrase, , is also part of the final line of the ' roll call phrase. *Takatora is the first to be both an Armored Rider and a New Generation Rider. *Despite the fact he is mainly represented as Zangetsu in promotional materials, Takatora switched to Zangetsu Shin at an early point in the series, and was more prominently featured as such compared to Zangetsu. *Depending on the Rider form, Takatora has a distinction from each group of Kamen Riders in the Gaim series: **As Zangetsu, he is the only Armored Rider with the "Soiya!" standby sound whose standard transformation phrases are entirely in Japanese instead of being a mix of Japanese and English words. **As Zangetsu Shin, he is the only New Generation Rider to not have an ulterior motive. *Takatora is the only Rider in Gaim to have two headshot transformations, in which we see the Arms Helmet form over his head inside the Armor Part, with his transformation into Zangetsu and Zangetsu Shin. While Mitsuzane has also transformed into two different Riders (Ryugen and Zangetsu Shin), and Kaito's (Baron) usage of both the Sengoku Driver and Genesis Driver technically counts as different Riders, they do not share this distinction. *Takatora is the first Armored Rider who uses a shield as a personal weapon in his default Rider Form. The second one is Kougane as Mars. Legend Rider Lockseeds *The following Legend Rider Lockseeds are styled for Zangetsu, as well as Mars/Jam: **Stronger - "Aku wo Taoese to Ore wo yo Bu!" **ZO - "Daijizen Neo Seimeitai!" **Agito - "Mezamero, Sono Tamashii!" **Ryuki - "Tatakawanakereba Ikinokorenai!" **Hibiki - "Tatakikome Kiyome no Oto!" **Momotaros - "Ore Sanjou!" **Fourze Cosmic States - "Minna no Kizuna de Uchu wo Tsukamu!" References [Category:Heroes Category:Relatives Category:Gaim Riders Category:Rival Category:Antiheroes Category:Extra Riders Category:Armored Riders Category:New Generation Riders Category:Slasher Riders Category:Gaim Characters Category:Kamen Rider Gaim Category:Kamen Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Mystic Riders Category:Tech Riders Category:Restricted-use Riders Category:Protagonist